1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional tool that includes a telescopic hose with a magnetic member at a distal end thereof for removing a fastener from a place difficult to access. The telescopic hose can be completely retracted into a main body of the multifunctional tool, and a bit can be attached to the main body to function as a driving tool.
2. Description of the Related Art U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,637 to Liu issued on Mar. 9, 1999 discloses a driving tool that includes a barrel, a handle secured to a first end of the barrel for rotating the barrel, and a telescopic pipe engaged in a bore of the barrel and having a first end secured to the handle and a second end extended outward of the bore of the barrel. A magnetic member is secured to the second end of the telescopic pipe, thereby allowing the magnetic member to be extended outward of the bore of the barrel for removing fasteners dropped in a deep hole after unfastening of the fasteners. Nevertheless, function of the driving tool is limited, as the barrel cannot be detached from the handle for operation purpose.
The present invention is intended to provide a multifunctional tool that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.